


Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders Season 2

by Pastwitch98



Series: Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastwitch98/pseuds/Pastwitch98
Summary: Lyoko Defenders Season 2The Lyoko Defenders have gathered all of the keys and brought Emi to earth. Now their toughest battle begins. Everything they thought they knew about Lyoko will be tested.It has been several weeks since their last battle against Xana and materizlaion of Emi. The group has been enjoying their break from the consist attacks and trips to Lyoko. But it hasn't been all fun and games. Unknown to the group, Cam has been working day and night on new vechiles, programs, and updates to assist the group on Lyoko. Will these finally allow the group to defeat Xana once and for all?
Series: Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411372
Kudos: 1





	1. Recap

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 will begin sometime in 2020.

For over a year, the Lyoko Defenders have been working together with the A.I. Emi to find her missing keys before Xana. During this time, Xana launched many attacks in order to pervent the Defenders from getting the keys. Some of these attacks nearly successed, but the Defenders always managed to deactivate the towers just in time. 

On Earth, the Defenders faced other struggles and chanelleges. From annoying schoolmates to arugments within the group. Most of these arugments took place between Alexei and Kya or Alexei and Cam. At one point, an arugment between Alexei and Kya began affecting the group on Lyoko. Their consist arugring left them open to attacks and harmed their teamwork, leaving Lynn to both protect Emi and play ref. for the two. During one misson, when Kya nearly fell into the digital sea, the two realized their arugment was stuipd and their friendship is more important.

On the day of Lynn's competition, Cam finished the materialzion program. They planned to bring Emi to earth that same day. Alexei would have to go alone to Lyoko to escort Emi to the tower, while Kya and Lynn went to the compeition. Things didn't go as planned, when Xana sent monsters to keep Emi from reaching the tower. 

Even with Kya's help, they still needed Lynn. Because of the compeitition, they couldn't reach him. Than, an unlikely person arrived to help. Having followed Kya to the mansion, Ally discovered the groups serect. After making a deal with Alexei, Ally went to find Lynn. They returned just in time. Their plan had worked, Emi was materlatzed onto earth. From their, the group began their celebration, by going to Lynn's compeition to cheer him on.

The following day the group attempted to shut off the supercomputer for good. However, Emi passed out the moment it was shut off. Cam discovered Xana had modified several features on the materizlaion program. Unsure of how much the program had been affected, he ran an analayz program, while they went to school. During Emi's first day at school, everyone agree to attend the dance that was later that day to help Emi ajust to life on Emi.

Ally join Emi and Kya on a shopping trip to buy an outfit for Emi. Later that night, the girls met up with the guys at the dance. The dance went well, until kranlets arrived. With the help of Ally and Mr. C, the group managed to get to the mansion and deactivate the tower.

The Return to the Past had reset the events to the day of Lynn's compeition. Lynn and Alexei wanted to restart the materiazlion program and bring Emi to earth again. However, both Cam and Emi were against it. With the program still bugged, they couldn't turn off the supercomputer. Xana could still attack and if Emi wasn't on Lyoko, they wouldn't know when an attack were to happen. For the good of the group and everyone, Emi had to remain on Lyoko for the time being.

Things weren't all bad, Kya convinced Emi to visit for a few hours so that could all attend Lynn's competition together again. She agreed, grantful for the short amount of time she'd be able to visit her friends. The friends said a belief bye to Emi, promising to see her later that night.

So ended the first season of Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders. What awaits the Defenders now that Emi has all of her keys and can leave Lyoko? How will Xana react next? Find out in Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders season 2.

Season 2 Coming Soon....


	2. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

"These new vechicles are great! You've out done yourself, general!" Alexei execlrated the speed on his bike. The sleak metallic dual wheeled motorcycle was a modifed verison from the cyberpunk video game. It was one of three vechiles Cam created during Xana's inactively.

"Careful Alexei, it's only a prototype." Satasided the vechiles were stable enough for use, Cam checked on the girls. "How's the cyberjet?"

Kya caught up to the guys on her own vehcile. Modeled after a waterjet, the overall desgin was oval shape. Open on all sides, the front held a panel with a rectangle handle. The bottom allowed it to hover and skim over different surfaces. It's color, a metallic grey, reflected Kya's personal love of dark colors. "Flies like a dream."

Emi clung closer to Kya's waist as they movered around pillers of rocks in the derstor sector. "We'll arrive at towers much faster now. Any other surpises for us?"

Cam worked on a third vechile, a modifled hoverboard, from the data supplied from the other vechiles. It required more work, since it had the best freedom of movement while also being the fastest. "You'll find out"

A second bike sped pass the girls. An exepctize replica of Alexei's bike, this one was dark blue instead of black. "Race to the tower?" Lynn challenge Alexei.

Alexei answered with a smirk, as he drifted ahead of Lynn. Steering the bike right, Alexei road up a steep incline. Reviving the throttle, the bike sped off the incline's edge. A true daredevil, Alexei shifted his weight to flip the bike mid-air.

Lynn pulled back, allowing Alexei to land with a thump in front of him. "Stop showing off." The white how of a deactiaveted tower came into view. Getting closer to the otwer, Lynn suddenly stopped. He shouted a warning to Alexei, the tower was being guarded.

Alexei turned to tuntel Lynn, when he lost control of the bike. Seurouing to aviod crashing, he couldn't aviod the next laser. On the second hit, the bike insteadly devitarlized. "Cam, what is that thing?" Alexei moved to grab his sai, when another round of lasers assultd him. Seconds later, blue-white pixels drifted from Alexei's body as he faded away.

Kya circled behind the creature to lanuch herself off her vechile. "Freeze!" Before her hand connected, the creature rasied a long leg and swatted Kya to the side like a fly.

"Careful guys. It has a powerful laser." Cam searched the monster database he created for info on the new monster. "Emi, get to the tower."

A long torso supported on four legs, the creature's head was long and oval. Two back legs bent down, freeing the front ones for attack. Rapid laser fire hit the cyberjet, devitlazing it. Emi feel to the ground. Unable to defend herself, two more lasers came at her. Kya threw herself in the way, protecting Emi. Two more lasers later, she was devilized.

Emi continued to the tower, leaving Lynn to face the creature. Reviving the throttle, Lynn sped forward. "Does this thing have any weakness?" Lynn was on the defensive, weaving around to dodge lasers. Foused solely on the new monster, he failed to notice a second one approach. The two monsters made quick work of Lynn, devilzing him in sesconds.

They turned to follow Emi, but she'd made it inside the tower.

***********************************************************************************************

"Xana's been busy." Cam looked over the newly collected data. Not much had been gathered, only it's laser damage. "I'll finish completion of the vechiles."

"What are we going to call these things?' Lynn asked.

Alexei eargly waved his hand, "How about Crawlers? Or Oval Face?"

Everyone ignored him.

"This new monster means Xana will attack soon." Emi headed for the elevator. "I'll head back to Lyoko."

"Wrong." Kya blocked the path to the elevator. "Who wants to tell her?" She looked pass Emi to the guys.

Emi raised an eyebrow, wondering what her friends were up to. The last time they suprised her, she borrowed Kya's body for twenty-four hours. The event nearly ended with them being trapped in each others bodies. On the bright side, they did get the final key.

"You don't have to return to Lyoko." Alexei explained poorly.

Lynn playfully shoved Alexei, "What captain bonehead means, is that we've enrolled you at school." He gently patted Emi's head. "Your going to be living here full time. You'll finally know the painful headaches we get anytime Alexei opens his mouth."

"Hey!" Alexei sulked for all of three seconds, before his trademark grin reappeared. "It'll be safer for you here away, since Xana will probably come after you."

Emi jumped into Lynn's arms. "Thank you!" Her exeictment quickly faded at the her next thought. "What about the towers? We'll have no way of knowing of an attack if I'm here."

"Not true." All eyes turned to Cam. "During Xana's 'vaction', I've been working on many things. The vechiles and new hacking programs are one of them. The other is fixing the bugs Xana implatnted in the materlaztion program. Lastly, I upgraded the locator program to now locate activated towers."

"In other words," Alexei pounced on Lynn and Emi, nearly making them fall. "Welcome to earth!"

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"You've come at a good time, Ms.?" Jim, a teacher at Kadic Academy, showed me to my room. The dorm was decorated in soft shades of light and dark purple. A single bed hugged one wall, while a warobed took up the one oppiste of it. Against the back wall rested a woode desk and chair. A simple room, but it was my room.

"______." Cam had put me as a distant relative of Kya's. Since her family's so big, no one would question it. "Emi ______." Alexei came up with the fake last name, obiously.

"Well Ms. _____, I'll allow your friends to inform you of the rules." Jim glanced to Lynn and Alexei, before leaving. Once he was out of sight, Lynn and Alexei dove into the room.

Alexei hopped on the bed, "To bad Cam couldn't get you enrolled at Kanna Academy." He got off the bed to explore the rest of the room.

"I don't like it either, but Cam can't bypass the waiting list." When the others delievered the bad news I'd be attending Kadic without them, my exiectment died. Being on earth is still a dream come true, but I'll be away from the only people I truly know. "All we can do is hope to convice your mom or Mr. C to write me a letter of recommandition." Kanna Academy is a private school with a medium range tutition. Students transfer out during the school year sometimes, which opens a spot for a student on the waiting list. It's easier to get into Kanna during enrollment at the end of the schoolyear. Transfering in the middle of the year meant being placed on a wait-list. Currently, my name is at the very end. I will need a letter of remmonadition from a staff member and one student to bypass the wait-list.

Kya's written one for me, since we're 'cousins'. The next problem is getting a staff to write one. Kya's closish with the nurse, Mr. C, so she'll ask him. Tyia, Alexei's mom, is our only other hope. We could ask/bargin with Ally or Mara to get Mr. Hall to write the letter, but I'd rather not. I've heard enough stories to know how steep their bargining prices are. I don't want to put my friends through any unnesscary drama.

Lynn pulled me into a brotherly hug. "We'll get you into Kanna soon, I promise." He pulled back to look me in the eye. "On the bright side our schools are close enough to visit each other everyday."

"Cam's friend Jeremie has a friend that's starting today. You won't be the only new student." Alexei's attempt to make me feel better had the oppisite affect. I didn't want to be reminded that I am the new girl. Or one of two.

"Cam asked Jeremie to look after you. You'll meet him on the field trip." Lynn pulled me into another hug, seeming to know I needed it. He than took me by the hand and walked us to the courtyard. Eigth and ninth grade students were gathered together outside. Some eargly awaited the departure for the forest. Kanna Academy was also schedule to go to the same forest. Both schools sometimes did joint events togther, so it isn't unsual to see students from either school at the other's campus.

Cam and Kya were probably at Kanna waiting to leave as well. The two opted to stay behind, as to many people helping me move in might draw to much attention. The others have encouraged me not to worry to much and to make new friends. They've reasurred me that one of them will visit me each day after school. How that's going to work out with their busy schudles, I'd like to see. Since the game against Kadic, Kanna's soccer team has only won two other games. They lost their last one, which means their out of the running for the championships. Coach still has usual practice, but it's more relaxed to help the team hone their skills for next year. This means soon Lynn and Alexei might have a bit more free time. While Kya will have extra pratices of her own, since the nationals are a coming up. She still has regional compeitions to win in order to quialty for the nationals. Knowing her, she'll be praticing like she's already in the finals. Than there's Cam, who's been glued to his computer pretty much like usual.

"Attention students." A female teacher with glass and a lab coat clapped her hands to get the students' attention. "Students." Everyone continued to ingore her.

"Mrs. Hertz, asked for you attention!" Jim's booming voice shut everyone up. "There you go, Susan."

"Thanks, Jim." Mrs. Hertz turn to address the students. "We'll be leaving for the forest now. Another school, Kanna Academy, will also be there. You are not to go wondering off with any of them, even if they are your friends. Remember, this is still a class." A chours of groans spread through the students. "Also, each student needs a parter. From Kadic, not Kanna."

"Aww, I was planning on partering with Emi." Alexei let out a sigh, as we followed the Kadic students to the forest.

"Don't worry, you can be my parter." Lynn teased.

"Aren't you gonna work with Kya?" Alexei asked, as we entered the forest.

Lynn's grin disppeared, "How can I, when she won't even talk to me." For a about a week and a half the best friend haven't been speaking to each other. Their both the same when around me and the others, but with each other, things are awrkard. According to Alexei, Kya's been slowly distancing herself from Lynn. Which is unusal for our no nonesense friend. "It's better that she works with Cam anyway."

"Yeah, she does like him." I blurted out by mistake. Shoot, Alexei and I were the only one's that knew about that. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

Lynn waved a hand dismissively. "I've known about her crush on Cam since the beginning. She's not very good at hidding it. She's also already ranted to me about Alexei knowing about it."

"Basically, everyone but Cam knows." I stated, not surpised. Cam can be a bit blind when it comes to things like this.

"Who's gonna be your partner, Emi?" Alexei redirected the conversation to our oringal topic. "Maybe one of Jeremie's friends? There are five of them. I'm sure one of them needs a partner."

Lynn shook his head, "Think again, look." He pointed to Cam's friend Jeremie and his friends. Jeremie stood beside a girl with pink hair, while Odd and Ulrich followed behind, Yumi and another male. "Now what? It's not like one of us can be her parter. We can't disobey rules on her first day."

"Oh Alexei!" A shiver went down my spine at the sweet voice. "I've been looking for you. Let's go." Mara looped her arm through Alexei's, dragging him towards other Kanna students. Waiting for them, were Ally and Avery. Those two must also be parterns.

"Now what?" I asked. Jeremie and his friends were my only hope of finding a partner. Now Lynn doesn't have one either. "How about we skip and hang out at the lab?"

"No can do, little lady." Lynn patted my head. "Skipping equals detention. Which is both boring and a waste of time." He placed his hands behind his head. "I'll walk you to your teacher. They should be able to help."

Funny timing that was, as Mrs. Hertz walked over with a girl. "Ms. _____, I see you don't have a partner." Of course wouldn't recongize Lynn, he doesn't go to Kadic. "Ms. Waverly will be your partner."

Waverly appeared to around Kya's age with orange hair in two buns with bangs. She wore headphones around her neck.

"It's Wave, Mrs. H." Wave addressed the teacher.A bright smile on her face, she held a hand out. "Name's Wave, semi-new student at Kadic." She spoke in an energyic rush, that I only caught the last two words.

I placed my hand in hers, "I'm Emi, today's my first day."

"No need to be shy." She took a feirce grip on my hand, as she shook it vigorously. "Kadic's a chill place with awesome peoplez." Peoplez??? "Right, Jimbo." She called to Jim, who was speaking to another group.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, chill or whatever." Jim mutter, caught off guard by Wave's question. "You know Waverly-"

"Wave." She corrected.

"Wave, you shouldn't call teachers out of their name. This tim-"

"Got it, Jimbo." Wave gave a two finger salute. "We'll be off now, Ms. H."

"Make sure you girls-" Mrs. Hertz began, but couldn't finish as Wave dragged/pulled me away.

"Don't worry Ms. H, I'll be the perfect partner for Emi." Wave's declaration did the opposisite of reassuring our teacher.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Have I been a bad friend? Is that why she's avioding me?" Lynn paced, as he ranted. For ten mintues, we've been in the same spot, doing nothing. "We're best friends, we tell each other everything. You know Kya's blunt with everyone, espically when they annoy her."

"Yup, she sure is." Listening to Lynn rant, is as execiting as math class. "Here's a crazy idea. Talk to her about it." Two weeks ago, Kya began distaning herself from Lynn. Lynn was the first to notice, since she still acted the same around and Cam. Neither one of us asked her why, figuring the two would work things out.

"Did you here a word I said?" Lynn appeared doubtful, considering I've been playing with Kytt (Kitt).

The kitten crawled into my arms to snuggle under my chin. "Yes, I heard almost everything. Point is you need to speak with her her, not me or Cam."

Lynn let out a deeated sigh. "I know but," He ran his hands through his hair. "It's differcult when she won't even be in my persention for more than two mintues."

"Well, nows your chance." I pointed in the direction Kya was walking. "Wait, who's that?" Beside Kya was another male, around our age, I've never seen before.

"Calex." Lynn said, as if that explained everything. "When did he get back?"

Kytt, appeared as confused as me. "Care to fill us in?"

Lynn got a sour look on his face, the kind he reserves solelt for Avery. "Let's get started on the project." He headed in the opposite direction, losing a perfect chance to speak to Kya.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"So, how do you like Kadic so far?" Wave looked up from her notepad where she'd been drawing. 

"It's my first day, but so far it's been good." Wave's the first person outside of the Defenders I've spent time with. A few weeks ago, Cam befily introduced me to Jeremie and his friends. We didn't spend much time together, since we ran into them on our way to the mansion. I'm still curious as to why they were in the forest? We'll have to be extra careful when going to the access tunnel enterance in the forest.

"Your tryna get into Kanna." Her confident statement left no room for dential. "Relax, I saw your friends helping you move in this morning. Figured they were from Kanna when Mrs. Hertz stared at your one friend." She gave a slight smile. "I'm also trying to get in."

That peaked my curiousity. "Really? I thought we just transfered to Kadic. Why chance schools so soon?" There was something about Wave that made chatting with her easy. I wasn't nervous or scared. I haven't felt this at ease since meeting Alexei. Even than I didn't openly speak my thoughts, no matter how much he reasurred me.

Finished her sketch, Wave began walking. She knew the forest better than being, since she's been at Kadic slightly longer. "No reason really. My parents shipped me off to boarding school without notice Least they could do is let me pick my own school. I am the one whose going to be living here most of the year. What 'bout you? Parents ship you off?"

A slight ache went through my chest. A reminder that I had no family. On hoildays and breaks, the others would return home, while I'd be left at an empty school. Lynn and Kya always travel back to their hometown. Cam's parents and sister sometimes come to visit or he might flight out to see them. Even Alexei will travel to see his father if given the chance. All I'd have is Lyoko to return to. I guess that's like going home.

"I wanted to attend school with my cousin Kya." Not techncally a lie. I do want to go to the same school as everyone else. In addition to living on earth. "As you know, the waiting list for Kanna Academy is currently full. I didn't want to wait to get in, so I choice to attend Kadic Academy until I can get into Kanna."

Wave seemed to accept that answer. She changed the topic to daily life at Kadic. Nothing to different from what I'd seen at Kanna, the two times I've gone. There is some girl named Sissi to be wareily off. "She's the princpal's daughter and will try to use that against you. Personally, I'm not afarid of her." Wave hopped onto a fallen log. Arms outstrenched, she wobbled a bit as she crossed to the other side. "If anything, don't 'steal' her preious Ulrich dearling." She batted her eyes in an overdramatic fashion.

She continued the charde that mimicing the poor girl. "Oh Ulrich dear, why don't you forget about your nerd friends and come with me."

"That sounds a lot like Mara." Her antics had me doubled over with laugher. The way she acted, reminded recomzied a 'nicer, sweeter' Mara.

"How dare you insult me!?" She said in a high pitched voice. "I'm the prinpcal's daughter, daddy won't let you get away with that." She conituned for several more minutes, until we stopped to draw some more plants. The assignment's simple enough, but time consuming. Finding a varity of plants to draw and than write an essay on. Oh joy.

"Wave, are you sure this is the right way?" We'd wondered off the main path earlier on Wave's insistion. The trees were denser here with brushes blocking most of the walkway. Sunlight barely filter through the dense leaves and branches.

"Don't know." Wave ducked below a low hanging branch. She wandered further into the forest, happily exploring the unknown. "I saw some girl with pink hair headed this way, earlier."

"How do you know if she's a student or not?" As we made our way deeper, I took a mental note of the different plants. Wave's 'shortcut' isn't going to affect my grade. "I think we should turn back....Wave?"


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Emi wondered deeper into the forest searching for Wave. The two had gotten spereated when Emi stopped to draw a dlower. "Wave!" She called, hoping for a reply. The only sounds were the rustling of leaves. At some pint, she'd gotten lost. Without Wave's guidence, Emi couldn't get back to the main path. She began to wonder if she should've stayed in the clearing. When Wave realized she wasn't with her, Wave might check the clearing.

(___________)

A scream alerted Emi to another prescense. The scream came gain, closer this time. Emi followed the sound, worried it could be Wave. The screams stopped, a Emi came to a fork in the path. Either way lead to the unknown. Unsure of which way to go, Emi continued forward. She took three steps, before a slight movement to the right caught her attention. Emi turned to go after it, but strumbled. Her legs suddenly felt like lead, as her vision blurred.

Suddenly, she wasn't in the forset. She, or rather, this person stood in her place. Through this person's eyes, she watched as they raed through the forset. Emi found herself taking in the 'familair' scener. The areas passed, were one's she'd been by earlier.

"Over there!" The distortion of the voice made it impossblie to know the ower's gender.

A shiver went down 'her' spine at the voice. They didn't look back, for fear of being caught. Eventually they found their way back to the main path. Emi's relief was short lived, two men wearing black blocked the path. 'They' veered to the right, running back into the forest. 'They' didn't stop until they were outside of an abandon house.

***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************

"Your Emi's friends." Wave apporached the two males she saw helping Emi move in that morning. "Have you seen her?" After making her way back to the main path, she noticed Emi wasn't around. Back tracking resulted in no clues. Wave hoped Emi made it back okay.

Alexei exchanged a worried look with Lynn. "When was the last time you saw her?" Alexei withheld his panic. Emi is still new to earth, her going missing doesn't mean Xana attacked.

"We went off the main path." Wave said sheepishly. "I noticed she wasn't with me and doubled back."

"Could you show us?" Lynn asked calmly. He texted Cam and Kya, letting them know the situtation and to keep an eye out for Emi. Cam quickly replied that'd he'd check his laptop for an actived tower, the moment he could sneak away from Mara and friends. Strangely, there was no reply from Kya. Next even after they searched with Wave for nearly fifteen minutes.

"I think we should tell Mrs. Hertz." A worried Wave suggested. The last thing she wanted was for the science teacher to lecture her once again on being careful and responbile. If she hadn't insisted on leaving the main path, Emi wouldn't be lost. For maybe she would? But at least someone from one of the two schools might've found her.

Lynn placed a gentle hand on Wave's shoulder. "We'll stay here and continue searching, while you inform a teacher." Involving the teachers would draw unwanted attention to them. Espically if this turned out to be a Xana attack. They tried to avoid drawing people into the dangerous attacks, but sometimes it was unavoidable. If Emi was really lost, than extra people searching would allow them to locate her faster.

"Mrs. Hertz is kinda kill me." Wave shook her head, wondering if things would go better if she went to Jim.

"The worst she'll do is give you detetion." Alexei tried to comfort Wave. "It's not like she gave speific instrutions about remaining only on the main path."

Wave shook her head, "Detention is perferable to Mrs. Hertz's lectures. I'll be lucky if only last for two hours instead of three this time."

Neither male commented on this, not knowing what to say. Instead, Wave left with a promise to bring help in searching for Emi.

"Has the general found anything?" Alexei asked, as they made their way back towards the main path. Maybe Emi was already back with the other students.

Lynn shook his head, "He can't get away from Mara and Avery, since he's parntered with Ally." He pulled out his phone, hoping to see an unread message from Kya. "Kya still hasn't replied. Which means she hasn't read my message."

"Let's go get the ice princess first." Alexei's nickname refered to Kya's love of figure skating. It's also a nickname he won't willingly use in front of Kya, for fear of pain. "We'll figure out a plan from there."

The two arrived back on the main path, now looking for Kya to aid them in their search.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"What do you think?" Calex showed me the sketch he'd been working on. The simple drawn picture resymbolzed the shape of the flower, but lacked detail.

"I think you should stick with photographic." It's an old joke between us. He'd stay with photographic and I'd never try my hand at _________ (again).

Caled gave a warm laugh. "I've missed your sense of humor."

I playfully shoved him, falling back into the comfortableness of our friendship.

"What's it like living all over the world?" I've known Calex since we were three. Back than, he'd visit his father every summer. The rest of he year he lived with his mother, a traveling set designer. This job meant every few years they'd have to move for her job. As a result, Calex has lived in several different countries over the years.

Calex shrugged, "Fine, if you like never really have a place to call home." There was a hint of saddness in his voice. He rarely discuss his school life or friends he's made in the other places he's lived.

"But your here now." I playfully shoved him again. "Kanna Academy is your home."

"Sure thing, _______." Calex uttered his nickname for me."Chill, it's a joke." He said, when I threw my notepad at him. He knows how much I hate that nickname, but enjoys using it to tease me.

"Your sooo lucky we're friends." I lightly smack him upside the head. A warning not to use that nickname again. While I enjoy seeing Calex again, he comes up with the worst nicknames.

Our time in the forest almost over, we deicded to make our way back to the meeting spot. For the most part, the jounrey was silent. There was so much to say since we haven't seen each other in years. Yet, we said nothing. Calex can lose himself in the beauty of nature. When he does, it's near impossblie to get his attention, let alone a response from him. So when he spoke, I nearly jumped.

"Dang, Ky. Jumpy much?" He laughed at his own lame joke.

"What'd you ask?" Rolling my eyes, I turned the converation away from my 'jumpyness'.

"What's up with you and Lynn? We passed him earlier, you neither looked at him or answered when he called you." Leave it to Calex to bring up the one thing I don't want to discuss. "Your avoiding him." He stated.

I've known Calex longer than I've been friends with Lynn. For most of our childhood, Lynn was in the background as he hung out with my brothers. Calex isn't my first friend, but he's one of my oldest. Whereas Lynn knows me well because we're together most of the day, almost everyday. Calex knows me, because we've known each other for years. Although, Lynn still knowns me better than Calex does.

"It's stuipd and I don't wanna talk about it." It's true, I've been avoiding Lynn for the better part of two weeks. Cam and Alexei have even picked up on it. They've begun asking questions here and there, but never really prying into things."

"So it has nothing to do with Lynn studying aboard?" Calex asked. "Than you won't be lonely when he leaves again?"

"You've only been at school for two days. How do you know this?" When Lynn first left to attend Kanna Academy, it differcult for me. Suddenly going from seeing each other everyday to barely talking on the phone was a hard adjustment. I hide how lonely I truly felt from Lynn, since he had more to adjust to than me. Back than, I felt partly guitly for selfishly wanting Lynn to return home. Lynn was several hours away from home, alone at a new school. He didn't know anyone, had a nasty roommate, and perssure from his father to do well in both school and sports. While I was at home, with my family and people I've known for years.

"Some people were discussing a contest or something." Calex was referring to the contest Lynn entered a while back. While he didn't win first, second, or third place. He placed high enough to recive a different prize. Lynn and two other contestants were offered the chance to work with a record label on a upcoming ablum project for a new group that just debuted. They'd learn all about the music industy and have the chance to present a demo to the record label at the end. Problem is, the record label is in another country. Lynn would have to leave and transfer to another school for six months to a year.

"Your not the type to aviod your problems Kya. Why don't you talk to Lynn about how you feel?" Calex has a good point.

"Lynn doesn't know I found out about this." I overheard one of the teachers talking to Lynn about how the transfer proccess who go, one day. That's how I discovered the news. "Second, I don't want Lynn to factor me into his descion to go or not." Truthfully, I've been avoiding Lynn partly to show him I'll be 'fine' on my own if he choses to go. He'll worry about how I'll once again cope if he leaves. The other reason I've been avoiding him, is because I'm scared he'll actualy chose to go.

"Kya?" Lynn's voice made me jump. He was walking towards us with Alexei. "We've been looking for you." He paused to glance at Calex. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Nice to see you too, Ly." Calex had a playful smirk, like he wanted to tease Lynn. The two of them have a werid relationship. Their friends nor enemies. Lynn rarely dislikes people, when he does there's a good reason. However with Calex, it's different.

"Mi'lady has gone missing." Surpisingly, Alexei didn't miss the tension in the air. Mi'lady is Alexei's nickname for Emi. That alone is enough to tell me who he's talking about.

"Calex, I left my notepad. I'm gonna go get it, go one without me." I don't like lying to Calex, but the others need me. I dashed off back the way we came, with Lynn and Alexei following closely behind.

***********************************************************************************************

"Cam, Emi's missing." Alexei informed his best friend. "Someone from Kadic saw her wonder off the path. We're looking for her now." He followed behin Lynn and an angry Kya. The two best freinds refused to look at each other and kept their distance. This fighting among each other was making Alexei uncomfortable.

"Great, just what we needed." Cam balanced the cell on his shoulder while fumbling with his laptop. The screen flashed a red light, signaling an attack. A loud beeping noise continuously rang, only stopping when Cam opened the loctator program. "Xana's lanuched an attack."

"Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker." Alexei signaled for Lynn and Kya to come over. They stood on oppoisite sides of Alexei appearing unpleased by their closeness. "Do you know which sector the activted tower is in?"

"I'm heading to the lab now to double check. But according to the program, it's the derest sector." Laptop packed up, Cam left Ally to her friends. Slipping into the shadows of the trees, Cam was able to get away unseen.

"Do you want one of us to meet you at the manison?" Kya wanted to help search for Emi, but things were to tense with Lynn currently."

"No, you'll have better luck searching together." At the access tunnel, Cam dropped inside. "I'll also try to figure out the attack."

"We'll contact you as soon as we find her (something)." Lynn said, before Alexei hung up.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Think she went in there?" Kya asked  
"Think she went in there?" Kya asked. We stood outside an old house, with a sign that read: 'Hermitage' written on the gate. The place, like the manison, appeared as if it'd seen better days. 'Why would Emi be here?"

"Kytt lead us here." The young kitten disappered into the yard of the abandon house. The others weren't sure we should follow the kitten. How could she know where Emi was? Than again, Kytt has a strange talent for finding things.

"Wouldn't hurt to check inside." Lynn lead the way first. We didn't linger in the yard, instead making our way carefully into the house. Dust lined the walls and floors, as time had rotted away just about everything else. The place still appeared to be in better shape than I oringally thought. One could tell the owners took care and time to pick out furtinure and decorate the house.

"Where's Kytt?" Kya asked, but didn't appeared to worried. From what we can tell, Kytt is a stray kitten. One day she wondered into the mansion, back in our early days after discovering it. Over the next few weeks she'd randomly appear and disappear. She wasn't afarid of us or any Xana attacks that happened when she was around. Eventually, we started feeding and playing with her. Soon she was apart of the group and had a name.

A meow from the upper floor drew our attention upstairs. We followed the sound to find Kytt casaully licking her paws, beside a passed out Emi. Once again, the kitten has helped us. One thing we've noticed about Kytt, is that she'll appear at the most random times and places. She started coming to our school, somehow sneaking in and out of our classes. Soon it turned into our dorms and my house. She'll also disappear for days, than reappear as if she'd never left.

"Good job, Kytt." Kya patted the kitten's head. We're all use to Kytt's wonderings and strange talent to find things.

"Meow?" Kytt look at us, as if asking 'where's my treat'? I've learned to keep treats with me whenever she's around. She doesn't always ask for them, but when she does, she'll eat alot.

"How's Emi?" I took out a small treat and let Kytt eat it from my hand.

"She's sleeping." Lynn annouced, after checking on our friend. "She'll wake up soon."

"How'd she end up here?" Kya wondered aloud. "The place is abandoned, there's now way she came here for help." She peeked into the room closest to us.

Kya's cell went off. "Calm down general." Kya said into the phone. "we found Emi."

Lynn and Alexei tended to a disoriented Emi. She glanced around her unfamilair enivorement. The last thing seh remembered was looking for Wave.

"Do you know what the attack is?" Kya's voice drew Emi's attention. She realized she wasn't by herself. Kytt rubbed herself against Emi's leg. Grateful for Kytt's attempt comfort her, Emi petted the kitten's head.

"You okay?" Alexei tried to hide the concern in his voice. Finding Emi unconious was worst than her being missing. "You had us worried." When he saw Emi on the ground, Alexei flashed back to when they'd tried to shut down the supercomputer. Emi passed out the moment Cam flipped the switch off. IF they'd been a scrond to late in turning the supercomputer back on, Alexei didn't want to think about what could've happened to Emi.

"Where are we?" Emi asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Lynn picked up Kytt, who now sat in front of him. "How'd you get here?"

Emi took Alexei's hand to help her stand. "I don't know. One mintue I was looking for Wave, than I woke up here." She allowed Alexei to wrap an arm around her wasit to support her weight.

"We need to get to the manison." Kya finished her call with Cam. "There's an actiated tower in the desert sector. He's still trying to figure out what the attack is."

"It'll take awhile. We need to double back to the main path to reach the tunnel." Alexei helped Emi down the stairs. He braced most of her weight, as they made their way down. Emi's head began to be swarmed with visions of the house. Once again she saw through the eyes of someone else. This person lead Emi into the kitchen towards the back of the house. She didn't know why, but something told her there was a path that could quickly take them to the mansion.

"Emi?" Alexei asked, concern filling his voice. "The exits in the other direction."

Emi blinked a few times to regain her normal sight. "I know, but we'll reach the mansion faster if we go this way." She stepped out the back door of the kitchen, Alexei closely behind her.

"Did you guys her something?' Lynn paused in the doorway. He cocked his head to the side listening.

"You've been listening to your music to loud." Alexei joked. He glanced around the overgrown yard. Emi had lead them here, stating it would allow them to reach the manison quicker. So far, there was nothing but overgrown plants.

"Something's definetly making noise." Lynn glanced around, looking for the source of the sound. The hair on the back of his neck went up. Suddenly, the entire house shook. Instively, Lynn pulled Kya away from the door. The ceiling caved in, as the walls came down.

"Lynn! Kya!" Emi cried, as she tried to rush in.

Alexei held her back waiting for the dust to clear. "Woah, Mi'lady. We can't rush in like that, it's to dangerous."

"They're trapped!" Emi tried to shove Alexei off, but he had a vice-grip on her. "We need to save them."

Alexei couldn't aruge, for all they know Lynn and Kya could be injured. "It could've been Xana's attack. Why else would you end up here?" For once, he hoped it was Xana. If not, he'd have to inform their teachers. And nothing good would come from that.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

Earlier

Cam's POV:

"EWW! It got on me!" Mara screeched. She held her hoodie, like it was contemated. "I just bought this!"

I'm partnered with Ally, but Mara couldn't be serepated from her best friend and tagged along. "It's called sap, Mara. The most it'll do is make your hoodie sticky."

Wrong thing to say to her. She tossed the hoodie at Avery and narrowed her eyes. "Sap or no sap, my limited edition pink Sub-Digtial hoodie is ruined!" She flipped her hair, giving me a smuggle look. "Not that I execpt a poor loser like you to understand considering-"

"Mara!" Ally's stern voice got Mara's full attention. "Enough. I'll wash your hoodie it'll be fine."

Just like that, bratty Mara was gone. "Thanks Ally!" She hugged her best friend. "I knew I could count on you, unlike some people."

"Why are you looking at me?" Mr. Z just had to assign partners. I don't have the energy for this.

"You haven't started our project." She said seriously.

"I'm not your partner, Avery is. And even if I was, I wouldn't be doing all the work." I'm getting a migraine.

"Geez Cam, I didn't know you were this selfish." Did this bratty girl just call me selfish? "You'd really sepereate me from my best friend, just for some project? And than you won't even help us with it."

Know what, from now on I'm not going to stop Kya from ripping her a new one. "Careful Mara, I'm not your friend like Alexei is, nor will I spare you feelings like Lynn."

Unfazed, she gave a defiant look. "You seem to be under the impression I like you. Think again nerd boy." She flipped her hair, as she closed the distance between us. "The only reason I'm 'nice' to you is because you Alexei's best friend and you don't cause us trouble like Lynn and Kya."

"Mara." Ally said in a low voice. "Don't."

Mara gave a befliy peerved glare to the blond. "Don't what? Tell Cam how it is? Let him know his place? Or hurt his feelings?"

The mere sound of her voice is enough at this point to annoy me. Ususally I can ingore her rants, because the others deal with her. Let's face it, I'm the only one with no personal connection or grugde against this group. Alexei's friends with this bratty chick (note to self, have Alexei reevaluate some of his friendships), but rivals with Avery. Lynn is enemies with Avery, same as Kya is with Mara. I have and want nothing to do with them. I mostly stay out of things, because my friends can handle themselves. Doesn't mean I can't and won't sit back and let them say anything they want to me or my friends.

"Mara, go get your head examed." My calm voice didn't betray the annoyance and anger I felt. Better not to let Mara know how much she truly irrated me. "At the end of the day, I'm Alexei's best friend. Who do you think he'll side with between the two of us?" The look on her face revealed her uncertainty.

"You think your better than me, just because your 'best friends' with Alexei." She said this, as if she actually believe it.

"Believe what you want Mara. But sooner or later your going to drive him away with you brattiness and selfishness." There's no use arguing with idiots. To save myself from getting more of a headache, I started to leave.

"Nice going, Mar." Ally stated, "Now I'll gave to finish the assignment alone." Ally isn't one to lash out, but the irration could clearly be heard in her voice.

I paid no attention to the trio of nesenses. They've already wasted enough of my time. Mara dragged us around for almost an hour looking for a tanning spot. Even Ally was stunned by her friend's 'interesting' idea.

Futher into the forest, I found a quiet spot. Sunlight gently filtered down through the dense leaves. The warmth from the sun added a calming air to my otherwise annoyed mood. I found an old stump and settled down to draw. There weren't many flowers, but uquince foilage decorated several trees. Drawing isn't a hobby of mine. My sister's the artsy one, even if we attended art classes together.

I just finished my second sketch, when my cell rang. "Hey Alexei. Any chance your calling to switch partners?"

"Emi's missing. Someone from Kadic saw her wonder off the path. We're looking for her now." Alexei stated.

"Great, just what we needed." Balancing the cell on my shoulder, I pulled my laptop out. A flashing red light on the screen signaled an attack. The locator program began beeping the moment the program opened. "Xana's launched an attack."

"Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker." A moment later, Alexei said. "Do you know which sector the activated tower is in?"

"He came this way." Avery's voice drifted through the trees.

Just what I needed, those three. "I'm heading to the lab now to double check." Packing my laptop up, I quickly slipped into the shadows of the trees. "But according to the program, it's the derest sector."

"Do you want one of us to meet you at the manison?" Kya asked.

"No, you'll have better luck searching together." The access tunnel wasn't far, luckily I didn't run into anyone on the way. "I'll also try to figure out the attack."

"We'll contact you as soon as we find her (something)." Lynn said, before Alexei hung up.

Something tells me the vechiles will need to be finished sooner, rather than later.

***********************************************************************************************

Present:

Lynn's POV:

The first thing I noticed when the dust cleared was the debir blocking any means of esapce.

The first thing I noticed when the dust cleared was the collasped roof. Than the chaos around us. THe walls had caved in, blocking any path out. Kya lay on the ground, holding her arm. The spot where she'd stood moments ago, was crushed under a chunk of the ceiling. Unfortanly, in my attempt to save Kya, I didn't get away in time. My right leg was pinned under a beam.

"We're fine, Emi." It's partially true. We weren't crushed or badly injuried. "Head for the manison with Alexei."

"What if it collaspes again?" Emi asked, worry filling her voice.

"There's several beams holding the rest of the ceiling up." I tried to reassure her.

Kya strumbled over to me, concern written on her face. "What are you talking about. Your leg is-"

"Get to the lab and deactivate the tower." I cut Kya off. "It's the quickest way to save us."

"He's right." Thank goodness Alexei's also trying to convice her. "A Return to the Past will fix everything."

"Okay." Emi agreed. "Let's go to Lyoko."

"Lynn, Kya keep your phones on. We'll have Cam keep in contact." Alexei said, moment later their footsteps faded.

"Why'd you lie to them?" Kya checked the state of my leg. She gently touched the area that was pinned.

Seeing that we were going to be here for awhile, I made myself comfortable. "What's the point in worrying them more? Emi wasn't going to leave until she knew we were okay. Them staying wouldn't solve anything."

Kya tried to lift the beam with her good arm. She struggled for all of five seconds, before collasping nect to me. "Looks like we're stuck."

I laid my head on her shoulder. "Not to different from our school's camping trip." Our old elementary school had a campling trip for third and fourth graders each year. Somehow Kya and I fell down a hole into a cave. We were trapped there for several hours. During that time, we relied on each other to stay calm.

"You wanted to try climbing out." Kya snorted. "You nearly broke your arm, mister mountain climber." She laughed.

"So you don't hate me." We've had arguments in the past, but it never lasted more than a few days. Her avoiding me for two weeks is very worrying.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I sat up to look her in the eyes. She looked away, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. "There's no where to run, might as well talk about it now."

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

Emi lead us down an old passage way that lead to the access tunnels. Following the path lead to the manison quickly. We headed directly to the scanners.

"Cam, Lynn and Kya are trapped within a house." Emi said, "Their safe for now, but the house could still collaspe."

"I'll contact them once your on Lyoko." Cam's voice drifted through the speakers.

"I've confirmed the activated tower's in the desert sector." Cam informed us, as we stepped into the scanners. "Vitrulzation!" Moments later, we were in the desert sector.

"Where's our ride, general?" Landing beside Emi, I scanned the area for enemies.

"There only protypes, they can't take more than one hit." Cam reminded us, as a cyberbike and cyberjet matizaled. "The tower's north of your location."

Emi hopped onto the cyberjet, while I take the cyberbike. We quickly made our way through the landscape. A long winde path lead to the tower. Emi stopped behind a pillar, several feet in front of the tower. Good thing, as two large monsters guarded the tower.

"Eww, it's those Creepiers again." Those were the monsters that ambused us ealier.

"Creepiers?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, it's the name I came up with." Alexei stated.

"They remind me more of Tarantulas." Emi peaked out staring at them. "Any info on them."

"You'll have to destory them first, before I'll get anything." Cam stated. "There's only two of them, good luck."

"We couldn't defeat one of them, when all of us were on Lyoko. How do you execpt s to take down two?" Wish I had one of my 'crazy' plans, as Kya puts it.

Emi got a mischiovous look on her face. "How durable are these vechiles?"

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Come on, K. You can't keep avioding me." Lynn said with a half-grin. "We're best friends. Sooner or later, your gonna tell me." He sat with his back against some debri, arms relaxed behind his head. He looked completely at peace.

"I vote for later." Unlike him, I couldn't just sit around, waiting for the others. The collasped walls make it impossible to get out. There's a hole in the ceiling, maybe we could climb out?

"It won't work." Lynn said, as if he could read my mind. "It's to unstable to climb, plus..." He gave a meaningful look to his pinned leg. "We'll have to wait for the others to deactivate the tower."

"How can you sit there all calm and relaxed?" I looked around for something to lift up the beam. Most of the stuff laying around is useless junk. Even if I did find something, can I do anything with this missed up arm?

"That's your problem, Kya. You worry to much or try to do everything on your own." Lynn grabbed my wrist as I walked by. "You have friends who'll help you. You have me." He didn't have to say it for me to know he was referring to why I was avoiding him. He's my best friend, he knows when somethings bothering me. Sometimes he knows what it is without me telling him. Other times, like now, he has no idea. During these times, Lynn will either give me space, letting me tell him in my own time, or he'll poke and bug me until I tell him. Seems he's done waiting and is switching to the latter now.

"Spill it, K." Gone was my carefree best friend. Instead, Lynn went into big brother mode. " Or I'll tell ______ to stop sending you your favorite comics."

"Don't fractor me into your decision." My response was vauge. I'm not ready to discuss this, but I can't keep avoiding him forever.

Lynn blink for a moment, then realization dawned on his face. "How long have you known?"

"Since AD and a teacher were explaining the transfer process to you." I sat beside Lynn and rested my head against his shoulder.

Lynn sighed, than unexepctly popped me on the head. "Geez girl, you had me thinking it was something serious."

"This is serious!" Rubbing my head, I frowned. "You've got an amazing oppurity. Whether you go or not, is solely your chose. I don't want you worrying about the others or me when you make your deiscion." There, I've finally said the things that's been bothering me the most.

Lynn flicked my nose. "For a girl that's vocal on just about everything. This is what you deicde not to comment on?"

"Of course! I wanted to show you I'll be fine if you chose to leave. " The main reason I avioded Lynn is partly to show him I'll be 'fine' on my own if he choses to go. He'll worry about how I'll once again cope if he leaves. The other reason I've been avoiding him, is because I'm scared he'll actualy chose to go. "I won't be the reason you don't follow your dreams."

"So you want me to go?" Lynn questioned.

"No! Yes! Ugh!" I'm not explaining myself well. "Do I want you to go. No and yes. No, because I'll miss you and don't want to go through that same experince of when you first left to attend Kanna. Yes, because it's anotherstep closer to acheving your dreams. It's also a great oppurity either way. But whether you deicde to go or not, I don't want to be apart of your reason. Don't include me at all when you tell AD your final descion."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Was that so hard to tell me?" Ugh, sometimes I wanna smack him. Leave it to him find this amusing. "I was going to tell you about it once I'd made my descsion. I didn't want you to be burdened with the idea of me possbily leaving again or that you swayed my descion."

"So, I've been worrying for nothing?" Leave it to Lynn to serectly figure out the answer to what's been bothering me.

"Look," Lynn ran his hand through his dust covered hair. "neither of us should worry about whether or not I'll leave. I have until the end of the school year to decide. Plus my parents have to also agree. And you know what the chances of that happening are."

Lynn's father is a retired former prosffional soccer player. He wanted Lynn to follow in his footsteps, but Lynn had other ideas. Lynn's passions for music and love of song writing were greater than his father's desires for him to play sports prosffionsally. It's a consitute arugement they have whenever they speak to each other. It doesn't help that Lynn's got a natural talent for adapting to any sport. It's gotten to the point, his father will be happy if Lynn plays any sport, it doesn't have to just be soccet anymore. His father already wasn't thrilled entering the competition that was held a few weeks ago. No way he'll let Lynn transfer aboard for something music related.

A thought just occured to me. "There's still hope. What about your mom?" Lynn's mom was swam competively in high school and college. She now works as a coach for a college swimming time.

"Yes, she supports my music. But I don't want to put her in a position that'll make her have to chose between me or her husband." Lynn loved both his parents, and doesn't want to disappoint them. This must be hard for him. If continues his music, his father will neve approve. However, if he gives up music and fouscs on sports, his mom will be sad he didn't follow his dreams. Either way, he'll end up disappoint one of them.

Suddenly, the house began shaking. It caused several beams to completely collapse around us. The few reminding walls fell in on each other, closing off any hope of getting out.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi flew over the Tarantulas on the cyberjet. She weaved through the air, avoiding their lasers. Alexei used the distraction to his advanatage. Acerlating the throttle, the cyberbike went full speed towards the tower. Distracted by Emi, they didn't notice the bike speeding towards them. Alexei backflipped off the bike, as it rammed a Tarantula into the digital sea.

The second Tarantula's laser hit the cyberjet destorying it. Emi crashed into the ground, before the Tarantula. Before it could attack, two shurikens knocked it's canon to the side. Alexei came up behind, tossing three more shruiken into it's eye.

Emi covered her eyes, as the mosnter explosed.

"The path's clear, Mi'Lady." Alexei stepped aside and bowed.

"Just in time, I've completed the hack." Cam informed them. "It's safe to enter the tower.

"Thank you kind sirs." Emi smirked, as she dashed inside the tower. She entered the tower, on the first platform. Each step took her into the center of the platform, a giant cirlce in the shape of the eye of X.A.N.A. As Emi passed a smaller circle on the eye, it lit up. Once in the center, Emi was lifted up to a second identical platform. Emi walked in to the middle of this platform, causing a small screen to appear. Placing her hand on the screen, the word 'Code' came up. Second later, 'Lyoko' came up.

As the data on the walls fell off, Emi said. "Tower deactiavted."

"Return to the Past Now." Following the tower's deactiation, Cam began a return to the past. A bright light came from the supercomputer, spreading out and engulfing everything.

***********************************************************************************************

"I'll finish completion of the vechiles tonight." Cam leaned against a tree, talking to the others. They waited for the teachers to dismiss them. Kanna and Kadic students had gathered in the forest. Once again, they'd pair off to complete an assignment.

"They came in handy against the Tarantulas." Alexei mused.

Kya raised an eyebrow. "Tarantulas?"

"Yeah, those new monsters we faced. Emi named them." Alexei patted Emi's shoulder.

"So besides a new monster." Lynn began. "What about Emi's visions?"

"And that house?" Kya asked, reminded of the mythoius house. "There's a tunnel that leads to the mansion."

Cam thought for a moment. "Do you know what drew you to the house?"

Emi shook her head, "Once the visions ended I woke up at the house." She thought nack to the visions. "I'm more concerned about the visions."

"Didn't you say, it felt someone else was experincing them and you were only watching through their eyes?" Kya was curious about the visions as well. These visions could have a connection to Lyoko.

"Yes." Emi answered.

"What could've triggered them?" Cam wondered aloud.

"Does it matter?" Alexei asked, earning looks from his friends. "All I'm saying is that we're not going to figure anything out today. So why stress?" They stared at Alexei in shock. He actually said something useful, for once.

Mr. Z and Mrs. Hertz dismissed the students. Everyone paired up with someone from their respective schools. Once again, Emi was without a partner.

"You can come with us." Aelita offered. She stood beside Jeremie, as Odd and Ulrich went off and Yumi went with William.

Emi didn't know Aelita as well as she knew the others. She knew Aelita was new to Kadic also and had the same friends as Jeremie. "Maybe next time." Emi show how well Aelita and Jeremie worked together and didn't want to bother/interrupt them.

"Are you sure, Emi?" Jeremie asked. _______________

"Yup." Emi thanked them, before walking over to a certain orange haired girl. Wave was talking to Jim, when Emi came over. "Hi, I'm Emi."

"Ah, Ms. _____." Jim let out a sigh of relief. "Waverly here still needs a partner."

Wave gave an unamused stare at Jim. "It's Wa-"

"Wave." Emi finished. She smiled at a shocked Wave. "She prefers to be called wave."


End file.
